the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nura
'Approval:' 5/30/14 13 Feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Nura is a happy go-lucky guy for sure. He likes hanging out with friends, whether it's at some party or simply in some field, as long as he's with friends he's happy. Though he can be very serious... sometimes. He doesn't take training that serious, especially not the long trainings, but he does train a lot because he feels the need to grow. Sometimes he meditates during training. During missions, he is quite serious aswell, though not calm. He has a light temper, which especially comes out when people question his ability. Nura has messy light blonde, almost white hair, and usually wears white or icy blue clothes complementing his ice blue eyes. In battle or on missions, Nura wears black robes over an ice blue coat. He wears his headband... waistband... belt? thingy along his waist. Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor Crystal Shard Armor - Nura's Crystal Shard Armor consist of a dynamic number of hand-sized crystal shards. These, in some unknown way, are formed inside the user's body, and grow out of the user's body in combat without physically damaging him. When looking at Nura with X-Ray vision, there will only appear one shard inside his body, unless there are actively being made more. These shards reflect light, giving Nura a slightly white glow when it's active. Apart from it's defensive aspect, the armor also connects directly to Nura's conciousness, basically becoming a second brain. This subsequetly raises Nura's intelligence, giving him a more analytical thought process, much better memory, and especially an increased decision-making skill. Ninja Way "I will become a force of hope and happiness for the people of my village, and the people outside of it." Theme Song Attack on Titan OST: DOA 'Stats' (Total:113) Banked: 1 Strength: 16 ' '''Speed: 18 ' 'Chakra Levels: 16 ' 'Chakra Control: 18 ' 'Endurance: 13 ' '''CP: 150 (120 +30CP from Legendary Armor) Max. Supercharge: +30CP 'Tasha's Stats' (Total:80) Strength: 25 ' '''Speed: 16 ' 'Endurance: 11 ' '''Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release - Nura can control the water element with his chakra nature Genin 2: Summoning: Water Dragon - Nura can summon large amphibious water dragons to aid him in battle. NOTE: I mean the mythical creatures, not the wierd animal. Chunin: Ice Release - 'Nura can use control the Ice element with his kekkei genkai. '''Jonin: Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor - '''Nura is in possession of the Crystal Shard Armor. More details in the ''appearance section. '''S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 13 Banked feats: 0 Water Release # Hydro Sphere - Nura creates a small ball of water compressed enough to be solid for a few seconds. At that point, Nura will kick or punch the sphere as a projectile at the victim. By supercharging this technique, Nura will create a barrage of spheres which are sent flying at the opponent in rapid succesion. 10CP # Hydro Scourge - From each of Nura's fingers, a small whip made of water forms. This allows Nura to use his hands as scourge-type weapons. While not quite capable of wounding an enemy, the strikes are vicious and painful. The technique is an efficient torture technique as well due to this aspect. 20CP creation, 10CP upkeep # Water Release: Water Trumpet - The user launches a large jet of water from their mouth through their hand. This gives the appearance of playing a trumpet, hence the name. 20CP Summoning # Summoning: Tasha - Tasha is a young female water dragon, maybe 18 years old, who has been assigned to accompany Nura on his walkabout around the world. Because she's still young, she does not have legs of wings. Instead, she looks much like a fat snake with a dragon head. Stats: (80SP) Str: 25 - Spd: 16 - End: 11 ## Extra SP: Tasha - Tasha now has 40 extra SP to spend on stats. Ice Release # Sword Freezer - A technique that allows the user to create a blade or other stabbing implement of ice around their hand or arm. While bigger may seem better it should be noted that the smaller the blade created, the more the user can concentrate on the sharpness of the edge and the faster they can create and dissipated the blade. Thus the user can swing about a large, almost bludgeoning blade over their arm or they can make a fast stabbing stiletto of a blade that can protrude and retract quickly. 10CP # Judgement Maul - The user forms a large mass of ice around one of the hands. This becomes either a type of flail weapon which can deal great damage to its victims due to its mass, or the user pierces the opponent with the top, which is filled with ice spikes. Either of these methods can be lethal to most people if not dealt with appropriately. 20CP Legendary Armor: Crystal Shard Armor # Legendary protection - The Armor acts as a 10cp barrier at all times on top of the normal protection armor gives. The user is able to put in more cp to enhance the barrier’s strength up to 40CP + user’s supercharge. The barrier is able to be broken just like any other barrier, however it immediately reforms the next round. # Chakra Reserves (level 1) - Chakra is stored into the armor. Due to the armor residing in Nura's body, he can dynamically access this throughout battle, functioning as a permanent boost in CP. Gained: 30 for 1 feat, 65 for 2 feats, 100 for 3 feats. Restricted to 65 for jonin Miscellaneous # Stats +7 # Stats +7 # Stats +7 # Stats +7 'Equipment' EP: 13 (12 used) *3EP - Chakra Pill (+40CP) *3EP - Tanto, stored in a holster on Nura's left hip. *3EP - Two Smoke Bombs *2EP - Set of shuriken, stored in a holster on Nura's back. *1EP - Weighted Chain, stored on Nura's back. *(Ryo Shop) Lightning Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) *(Ryo Shop) Fire Dragon Jutsu Scroll (1 time use, works with elemental superiority/weaknesses, requires 20 CP to use for a 40 CP attack and can be charged according to normal supercharge mechanics on top of the 20 CP base charge) 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 47.500 * Ryo left: 47.500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 80' *'Banked: 0' *'This week: 12 / 12' *'Reset Day: Thursday' 'S-Rank: 0' 'A-Rank: 4' *Ghost Town 2000 Ryo - 05/18/2014 - OSed *Liberation! 1500 Ryo - 05/18/2014 *The Secret Weapon! 2000 Ryo - 05/28/2014 *The Prized Shard 2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - Legendary Armor 'B-Rank: 15' *Trader Taken Hostage 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed *Floating Rocks 2000 Ryo - 04/18/2014 - OSed *The Cave 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 *Library of RU 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - Chunin RU *Kidnappers 2000 Ryo - 04/28/2014 - OSed *Maze! 2000 Ryo - 05/01/2014 - OSed *Iwa Chunin Exams (0 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/05/2014 - OSed *Monsters from other lands (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 05/07/2014 - OSed *Another Bandit Mission 1500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - OSed *Under Fire 1500 Ryo - 05/10/2014 - OSed *Merchant Escort 2000 Ryo - 05/14/2014 - OSed *Hunting Animals 1500 Ryo - 05/16/2014 - OSed *Lab Rats (2 taken, capped), 1500 Ryo - 05/20/2014 - OSed *Ghost Quarry 2000 Ryo - 05/26/2014 - OSed *Intel Recieved 2000 Ryo - 05/29/2014 - OSed *A Test of Skill 1000 Ryo - 05/31/2014 - OSed *Immense Gravitational Pull 1000 Ryo -05/31/2014 - Jonin RU 'C-Rank: 5' *Nigh of the blood moon (0 taken, capped), 2000 Ryo - 04/19/2014 *Tome of life 2000 Ryo - 04/24/2014 *Spoopy Maze 2000 Ryo - 05/02/2014 *Bandits on the Sea 1500 Ryo - 05/03/2014 - OSed *The Lost Treasure (1 taken, capped) - 2000 Ryo - 05/04/2014 'Raids: 0' 'Other:' *Losing Comrades 500 Ryo - 05/08/2014 - Chardev *A Trip to the Land of Hotwater 500 Ryo - 05/11/2014 'History and Story' Nura has been traveling through the land of Water recently, mostly alone. Relationships *Tasha - Tasha is Nura's summon. She helps him with training a lot, and somehow impressed the Mizukage into letting him join Kiri. *Tibs - The amazing jonin who Nura can call by his first name! Actually it's even his nickname, but Nura doesn't know he's actually called 'Tiburan'. *Rumi - Another Kiri genin! Nura doesn't know anything about her yet but she's nice. *Kazu - A kiri chunin, and maybe even a future rival to Nura. Nura did chunin exams with him! *Mrokeii - Been on missions with him, he's quite strong. Gotta be a jonin. *Oyota - Wierd serious guy who gave Nura good advice, leading him to meeting Tibs and Kazu and Rumi and who all more! Category:Character Category:Kirigakure